freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ennard
Ennard = is a secret animatronic and final antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Ennard is made out of several animatronic endoskeletons, implied to be the four main animatronics in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Supporting this is the multiple eyes placed all around the body. Ennard also has long, needle-like teeth that are similar of Ballora's. Its jaw is entirely covered in wires, making them impossible to move. Its endoskeleton head has blue eyes with its right eye appears to be half-shut. Interestingly, several eyes from its body look identical to each other with same eye-lids but with the exception of different-colored irises. Possible identified eyeballs belonging to each different animatronics are listed as follows: * A yellow eye from the right bicep belongs to Funtime Foxy. * A green eye from the lower part of Ennard's left leg belongs to Baby. * A pink eye from the left side of Ennard's waist belongs to Bonnie. * A blue eye hanging from the right side of Ennard's head belongs to Funtime Freddy. Since Ennard has no suit to cover its endoskeleton, it is mostly shown wearing the white prop mask from the Primary Control Module. It wears a yellow party hat with green stripes and a fuzzy orange muzzle. Its mask sport with ears and a red clown nose. Its chest wears a single large red button in a similar style of BB. The only times it doesn't have the mask on is during the events in Funtime Auditorium and Parts/Service during Night 5. Its button is missing as well. Behavior Parts & Service Ennard makes its first lethal appearance on Night 5, under the claim of being Ballora, in Parts/Service where it is standing behind Circus Baby's suit. It will attack the player if they are not fast enough inputting the code or if they type a wrong number in. Funtime Auditorium When Baby's costume is taken by the conveyor belt, Ennard will disappear into the darkness and move back to the Funtime Auditorium, where it will attack the player if they do not follow Baby's instructions or flash the beacon. Scooping Room From the Real Ending, as the player reaches the Scooping Room, Ennard will reveal itself behind the glass windows of the room as not being Baby. It then tells the player about its plan to use their body to hide out in society before activating the Scooper and killing the player. Private Room If the player gains access to the Private Room, they must protect themselves from Ennard for six in-game hours in a style similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game. If they succeed, they will unlock the Fake Ending. After the last episode of The Immortal and the Restless is over, Ennard can be seen crawling into the player's living room from the right side. Trivia *If its maskless endoskeleton form's two jumpscares are counted, Ennard is the only animatronic from the entire series so far to have a total of four jumpscares, the current most in the franchise. *The mask seen in the Primary Control Module disappears on Night 5, presumably taken by Ennard. However, Ennard does not wear it until the player is in either the Scooping Room or the Private Room. The reason for this is unknown. **Also, its mask from the Primary Control Module room doesn't seem to have ears at all, but when Ennard wears it during Night 5's both endings, the ears are there. It is unknown where the ears come from, although they could be hidden under the mask. *During the Real Ending and in Parts/Service, Ennard's right eye is open, in contrast to all other instances where it is closed. *Ennard is the only character in game who has a repeating jumpscare. *Ennard's name is a play on "innard", which means the internal parts of a human or machine. Fitting, considering its entire body is made of the parts of other animatronics. **In the Real Ending, Ennard wears the player's skin, becoming the player's new innards. *One of Ennard's jumpscares from the Private Room is nearly identical to Phantom Freddy's jumpscare from the third game as both pops out in front of the player and move a bit closer to the screen. Errors *From Ennard's image in the Extra menu, its right eyebrow is noticeably missing. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Ennardsighting.png|Ennard from outside of the Scooping Room in the "Real" Ending. IMG_0038.GIF|Ennard behind Baby before she goes to the Scooping Room. 1309.png|The mask Ennard wears in some appearances, as seen in the Primary Control Module. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in the right hall. Miscellanous Teasers TheresALittleMeInEveryBody.JPG|Ennard from the third teaser. EnnardClearer.JPG|Ennard's mask from the seventh teaser. EnnardTeaser.JPG|Ennard's mask from the older version of the seventh teaser. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters